1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information providing system that provides information about location-based services, a mobile terminal, and a location-based service server.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, it has become possible for mobile terminals, such as mobile phones with greater functionality, to use various services.
For example, location-based services (LBSs), in which a position is used as a reference, are usually information services that can be used by accessing a communication network by using a position detection function possessed by a mobile terminal.
Location-based service information is normally obtained on the basis of the current situation of a mobile terminal. The most commonly used situation information is position. When a mobile terminal transmits position information to an LBS server (provider) by using a position detection application that detects the current position, the LBS server sends back information associated with such position to the mobile terminal.
Hitherto, Verizon Wireless Inc. has provided location-based services to service-compatible mobile phone terminals of the subscribers thereof. The information transmitted to the mobile terminals with these services is based on a position.
“Sherpa—‘Geodelic's Intelligent Local Discovery Application for T-Mobile’, describes an application for learning the position of a user (visited retail stores, restaurants, etc.) and preferences of the user over a long period of time. This application becomes better matched with the preferences of the user with increased usage of the mobile terminal. Wherever the user goes, it is possible for the application to recommend places matching his/her preferences.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004-0225654 describes a technology in which situation information, such as positions, features, and the like of a user are collected and learned, and services appropriate for the situation are provided to the user.